1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for positioning and indexing a platform carrying a plurality of work pieces and more particularly to a novel drive mechanism for moving the platform and registering the work pieces with operating tools at a plurality of work stations.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the modern machine industry, it is a conventional practice to either machine a part until it is completely finished followed by machining of a second part or, it is a more prevalent practice to machine a number of parts by putting them next to each other and either moving the table carrying the parts with respect to the machine tool or to move the machine tool with respect to the plurality of parts. However, the need has arisen in the metal working field to machine a number of parts automatically using conventional metal working tools so that high production and extreme accuracy is gained. Some attempts have been made to provide transfer mechanisms for transferring or transporting work pieces with respect to toll holders which will speed production of machine parts and decrease the human error as found in today's machine operation. Generally, the prior art transfer or transport mechanism consists of one or more cylinders which provide the various movements for changing part location with respect to the operating tool. More than one part to be machined may be attached to these transfer mechanisms at one time and the cylinders are powered either pneumatically or hydraulically. However, difficulties and problems have been encountered with prior art transfer, positioning and indexing machines which stems largely from the fact that the mechanisms are limited in their capacity to perform positioning and indexing in a simple and highly reliable manner. As one example, it has been a conventional practice to use various forms of the well known Geneva mechanism for achieving these purposes. Such a mechanism is extremely difficult to set up and complex to operate. Although such a mechanism generally provides for acceptable accuracy, such mechanisms are not applicable for modern day high speed production.
Therefore, a long standing need is present to provide a novel positioning and indexing means for establishing a desired relationship between a work piece jig or fixture and the cutting tool in a holder. By such a means, the relationship of the work piece, which is preferably located and clamped in a definite position in the jig or fixture, is thus automatically established with respect to the tool. Such a device would provide a unitary structure for achieving both positioning and indexing suitable for high speed production and for extreme accuracy.